


The Waiting Game

by j_alfie



Series: The Only Orphan in the World [1]
Category: Superman (Comics), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, superman red son
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伊利亚发现他不是苏联的最后一个孤儿</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

_别动，一根手指都不要动，他能看到一切。_

于是伊利亚就那么一动不动地等待着，这对他来说一点也不难。房间里静得吓人，仿佛门口的两个守卫都不用呼吸，或者他们的呼吸被直接吸入了挂毯。这二者任一都不会突发善心地告诉伊利亚他们所护卫的对象去了哪里，何时回来，但伊利亚大概能猜到。

无所不能之人大概正在西伯利亚的某片林间与自然搏斗，呼一口气吹散暴雪，露出被掩埋的落难者与他同伴的尸体。这场成功的援救仰赖于落难者的坚持。而每一个说俄语的人都会如此，他只要一息尚存，就要尽力从舌尖送出那个有魔力的词语，为的是它迟早将被听见——这与其说是魔力，不如说是客观实在，这由千千万万同胞共同验证，千千万万在其面前自证平等的真理——

「超人。」

每一个说俄语的人都会因此得救，或许只是除了伊利亚的父亲。

_没人能救你的父亲。_

母亲这样对伊利亚解释过，除此之外她没再说过更多。她把更多的时间和精力用在丈夫曾经的朋友身上，努力把他们变成她的朋友。伊利亚依稀记得他们住的房子经历过一次或两次突击审查，但除了倒空抽屉、划开床垫之外没有发生更严重的后果。他们留住了父亲的房子，母亲的珍珠耳环和丝绸内衣完好无损，伊利亚甚至得以留着他的书和貂皮雪帽。他也记得母亲每次外出需要提前很久化妆，因为她有时会突然哭泣，不得不洗掉重来。年轻的伊利亚并未将这两件事联系起来，那反而使他有些害怕女人的眼泪。

那一切都发生在超人未曾出现之时，如果超人早一些来到这个世界，伊利亚怀疑事情会从哪一步开始有所改变。如果可能的话，他会就此再与母亲谈谈，然而自从他加入了克格勃，母亲便再也没同他说过话。

事实上，他上一次见到母亲都已经是数年之前的事了。伊利亚近年在捷克斯洛伐克执行任务表现优异，根据风声，他将有可能被派往柏林，这也是他今晚来到这里的原因。超人需要见见他，他也需要见见超人。

领袖离世的那天晚上是个无事的夜晚，伊利亚甚至有时间给自己做晚饭，下一小会棋，然后在午夜之前早早睡下。凌晨时分他被咚咚的敲门声吵醒，有一瞬间他的灵魂重新陷入少年时代瘦弱矮小的躯体，幻想着门被皮靴踢开的撕裂声。他的心脏骤然收紧，而后开始轰鸣。没有什么真地撕裂了，那恐慌稍纵即逝，伊利亚打开门，一脸阴郁的同事请他赶快穿上鞋跟他们走。回莫斯科，他们说。

_领袖死了。_

_你呼吸不稳，科里亚金同志，你病了吗？_

伊利亚坐在后座上，在恐惧的余温中。他原本打算不回答这个问题，但又很快说道：这太突然了。

他是正确的，车内归于沉默。没有人知道这一切为何发生，同样没人知道他们将要面临什么——一场决定全人类未来的考验，毫无疑问，至于他们要在其中起到什么作用则尚不明朗。伊利亚忽然想到他们或许需要刺杀超人，这令他掌心汗湿，而且确定自己不是这辆车里唯一这么想的人。

而仅仅在十几个小时之后，从超人在大会上拒绝上任的那一刻起，这次史无前例的危机从某种程度上轻易化解。它变成了一个简单的问题，如何说服「国家的拯救者」拯救他的国家——就像将血统纯正的王子扶上王座那样容易。

悲恸的氛围很快散去，最新的一轮舆论将焦点聚集于超人。他被称为钢铁之躯，红日之子，人民自发地在他身上挖掘蛛丝马迹以印证他就是共产主义走在这片土地的活的证明，是马克思本人也会称赞的天生反叛者。

今天是领袖下葬的日子，道路两旁挤满了人，让十一月的莫斯科热得像是炎炎夏日。这些人中有些是来为伟人洒泪，更多的却是来欣赏他们的下一个救星。

他们都不虚此行。超人全程站在观礼台他自己的位置上，没有像曾经超人节时那样像离膛的子弹中途飞走。伊利亚不知道在那漫长典礼期间他是否关闭了超级听力，还是任由漫长国境线角落的哀鸣在他耳畔回荡。

_你一旦与这些人同流合污，就是亲手杀了你父亲。_

这是伊利亚印象中母亲对他说的最后一句话，那时他正准备以破格录取的身份动身去「学校」。前期训练中突出的表现与国家惊人的仁慈使这个年轻而优秀的科里亚金绕过了背景审查。这是一生中只有一次的机会啊，他们那些经验老道的朋友都这样祝贺母亲，那令她在餐厅中央如坐针毡。

她错了。但她说这话时气得嘴唇发白，伊利亚不愿顶撞，而是指望沉默能缓解她的痛苦。

事实是，只要他活着，父亲就已经死了。

_他现在可以见您。_

伊利亚抬起头，那两个守卫中的一个正看着他。

无人引领，伊利亚独自在卫兵的注视下穿过两道门。他进入办公室的时候听见水龙头的哗哗声停止，随后超人走了出来。他刚洗过脸，头发依然湿着，打着绺垂下来。他向这边走过来，脖子侧面还有一道与衣服上相似的污迹没来得及洗去。

待他走到足够近时，伊利亚惊异地发现他甚至比自己矮了一些。

他请伊利亚坐下，克格勃特工似乎没听见。

_请坐吧，科里亚金同志。_

超人疲惫地笑了一下，随后才意识到办公桌对面的椅子早已不翼而飞。

_请原谅，自从斯大林同志离我们而去，我也有点跟不上这里的变化了。_

他站在伊利亚面前，疲惫而抱歉地微笑着，钢铁的眼睑垂下又抬起，好像有一世纪那么久。

人们说他的速度比子弹还快，能在对方动第一根手指时拧断他的胳膊。然而伊利亚以常人的方式抬起手放在他肩上的过程中，什么都没有发生。他等了一会，心脏怦怦跳动，在超人听来或许有如雷声。

渐渐地，伊利亚相信，他仿佛也能听见了——

_有人在门外，伊利亚。他们来了。他们在门外！_

现在他可以这么说了，不是吗，他终于可以说：请别担心，就只是您和我， _没人在门外。_  



End file.
